1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moving image editing technology for editing a series of moving images recorded across multiple recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image capturing apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras that are equipped with both a built-in recording medium and a detachable recording medium are commercially available. With such image capturing apparatuses, a user can designate a recording medium serving as a recording destination on which still images or moving images captured by the user are recorded. There are also products that support long-duration recording, in which in a case where the remaining amount of a user-designated recording medium serving as a recording destination becomes lower than a predetermined value, subsequent images continue to be recorded on another recording medium.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-328073 discloses technology for recording a series of moving images across multiple recording media. According to the disclosure of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-328073, in a case where writing is denied at the time when a moving image (DSCF1001B.AVI), which is continued from a moving image (DSCF1001A.AVI) recorded on a first recording medium, starts to be recorded on a second recording medium, the moving image DSCF1001A. AVI that has been recorded on the first recording medium is erased together with the moving image DSCF1001B. AVI recorded on the second recording medium. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-346085 discloses technology for performing control such that, upon receipt of an instruction to delete a part of a series of still images obtained by continuous shooting, all of the series of associated continuous images are deleted.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-328073 and 2001-346085, in a case where a series of moving images have been recorded across a first recording medium built in the apparatus and a second recording medium detachable from the apparatus, if the second recording medium is not attached to the apparatus when certain editing processing has been performed on a part of the data that is recorded on the first recording medium, the same editing processing cannot be reflected on the other part of the data that is recorded on the second recording medium.